What are Friends For?
by CovertThePenguin
Summary: Every single thought of Skipper's friends about him going on solo-missions Skipper hears. He hears how much his friends care about him. What will he think of this?


Hey guys! This story is inspired by and dedicated to the awesome _thewriterstory_! :P I hope you like it!

* * *

 _"Hey... Hey, is this thing working? Okay. Good._

 _Marlene's Log, entry number one. Okay, no. That's too Skipper-ish. Marlene's- Okay, forget that. So today Skipper went off for one of his stupid solo missions again, no big deal, just that his team and I are worried for him, no big deal at all. And oh, speaking of his team, they're here with me."_

 _From afar, the Penguins' said their greetings._

 _"Okay, there we go. I'm at their habitat, by the way, doing nothing except for recording this. Ugh, why does he need to go? Doesn't he know that it's dangerous? Like what happened with the giant MP3 with the dolphin? Though I still don't believe that a **dolphin** could create that monstrosity, he's probably just a human in disguise or something-"_

 _"Marlene, he's **not** a human in disguise. He's Skipper's arch-nemesis, **our** arch-nemesis. He's definitely not a human, I can tell you. He is 100% dolphin- Wait, no, 87.2% because he has a metal eye-"_

 _"Okay, Kowalski, this is **my** log, not yours-"_

 _"Sorry."_

 _"Anyway, as I was speaking, we are bored and concerned to death here. We-"_

 _"Hello, silly penguins and friendly otter!"_

 _"Julien!"_

 _"Ooh, what are you doing? And is that a recording device for the kingly me?"_

 _"First of all, do you know what 'knocking' means? And second of all, no, it's my diary."_

 _"Yeah potato tomato. Gimme that!"_

 _"Hey! Give it back!"_

 _"Hello my royal subjects! It is I, your king, King Julien the XIII! Thank you for listening to my-"_

 _"Sorry about that. Some guy stole my-"_

 _" **Some** guy? I'm not some guy! I'm your king! How daring of you-"_

 _"What do you want, Julien?"_

 _"I want my recording device!"_

 _Sighing can be heard from Marlene._

 _"Please leave us alone?"_

 _"Eh... No. Hey, Ricity-Rico! Can you make this coconut split open for me?"_

 _Something splitting open can be heard, along with a psychotic laugh._

 _"Thanks bro! Hey, can I stay here?"_

 _Kowalski sighs._

 _"Fine..."_

 _"So hey, what are you guys doing? Where's the bossy one?"_

 _Silence._

 _"He's off to do something..."_

 _"Oh... Hey, is it not right for me to miss him...?"_

 _Silence again._

 _"I'm so worried for Skippah! What if something happened to him?! It's been 12 days!"_

 _Soft sobs came from not too far away._

 _"There there, Private... Skipper can take care of himself... I'm sure..."_

 _"...I think it's best we turn this off..."_

 _The noise of a device closing off is heard, then comes complete silence._

* * *

Skipper stared at the recording device in his flippers with a blank look. What did he just listen to?

But what can he do about it? Solo-missions are important. One of his first priorities, to be exact. But what about his team? His friends? Aren't they important, too? They made it obvious that they didn't like it when he left for one but does he even have a choice? He got orders from the General. If he didn't accept, what would people think?

"...Why did you show this to me?" He turned around to face Dr. Blowhole, who was grinning.

"You're letting your team and your friends down. Isn't it clear? You chose to **leave** them behind. What kind of a leader are you?"

His words stung Skipper's heart. What if what he said was **true**? What if he **was** letting them down? He looked down at his webbed feet, guilt-tripped. He wanted to scream. He wanted to slap himself, but no. Not in front of Blowhole. It'd just give him entertainment. It's not smart.

Blowhole knew by then he hurt Skipper. **This** was one of Skipper's weaknesses: he's always letting false rumours go to his head, he overthinks too much.

"...Hey, I have one more question."

Blowhole continued to smirk,

"Yes?"

"...Where'd you find that thing?"

"Just here yesterday, your 'friends' showed up."

Skipper's eyes widened.

"What?"

He suddenly felt a lot better, and felt stupid. Of course his team and friends didn't think he let them down. How'd they find him? He didn't know, didn't care, but he did feel refreshed all of a sudden.

"They made it even better! I mean, I captured the four of you and two extra people **but** I can now eliminate you all at once."

"Hey, just one more question..."

"Yeah?"

Skipper started to focus on the 'RELEASE' button on the control panel behind Blowhole, and a quick thought came to his mind. He softened and lowered his voice volume, wanting Blowhole to think that he broke him. "Can you come closer? I really want to ask you something but I don't have the energy..."

 _Gah, why did I say that?! That sounds completely stupid!_

The doctor thought, "What can he do, flippers and feet all tied up?" And so he drove his Segway closer to him.

Big mistake.

Skipper poked his beak at the flesh in between his metal eye and normal eye. Really, he should've learnt from Kowalski last time. Blowhole stumbled backwards and to the control panel and fell onto the release button. Of course, Skipper meant to do that.

Skipper was free. He smirked and charged at Blowhole. This was it, the most important mission in his life. It's up to him to find and save his friends. He could do this. He could win.

He could save his friends, just after he fought Blowhole off.


End file.
